


Cat snapchat filter

by Vitanitas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Lokitty, M/M, Stucky Thorki Secret Santa 2016, based on thor 3 set photos, slight crack, thor 3, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9031511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitanitas/pseuds/Vitanitas
Summary: Thor asks Loki for help finding Odin and the two make a trip to Midgard. In an effort to not draw attention to themselves they go in disguise, although Loki's choice of disguise is questionable...For the StuckyThorki secret santa 2016 event





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts).



> So basically the set pictures from Thor Ragnarok super inspired me. And then I added Lokitty because why not?? I'll probably go through and edit this again after the holidays, so I apologize if it's a bit rough.
> 
> For [angrymadsygin](http://angrymadsygin.tumblr.com/)! Happy Holidays, and I hope this is a fun read :D

If there is one thing Thor has learned in all of the centuries that he has been alive and known his brother, it is that you can trust Loki only as far as you can throw him.

Unfortunately for Thor, he was very strong and could throw Loki pretty far.

So with nowhere else to turn, Thor  finds himself once again at the mercy of trusting Loki. But where else is he to turn? Loki was the last to see Odin, and most likely was the one who hid him away in the first place. Loathe as Thor is to admit, with all the rumblings and tremors across Yggdrasil, Thor needs the counsel of Odin. The fate of the nine realms was at stake, and Ragnarok looming over the horizon.

Thor needed answers, and if that means relying on his traitorous brother, then so be it.

So, after the usual threats and warnings against betrayal that now seems to pass as greetings between the two, Thor finds himself deep within the bowels of Asgard. They are far beneath the castle, further than Thor ever remembers exploring in his childhood; the torches along the walls are barely enough to light their way through the cavernous halls.

Every few minutes a tremor runs through the ground, or more accurately through the realms. A constant reminder that time was running short.

“Where are you taking me, brother?” Thor asks, eventually. The walk seeming to take longer the more silence hung in the air.

“There is a fissure in the world tree down here, without the bifrost this will take us to Odin.” Loki says, taking a moment to glare back to at him. He still seemed angry about Thor grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the wall earlier; his hair still ruffled and armor scuffed.

In Thor’s defense Loki was also trying to stab him at the time. Thor figured they were even.

The fact that they were leaving Asgard took Thor by surprise. “He’s no longer on Asgard?”

Loki lifts an eyebrow at him. “What, did you think he fell into the Odinsleep and I stuffed him into a broom closet?”

Thor considers this for a moment and shrugs. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

Loki rolls his eyes and keeps walking. “You know, if it wasn’t for me you would never been able to leave Asgard again, you know. Odin would have forced you to remain and take the throne.”

Thor says nothing to this. It was true that Thor had felt that Odin had been a little too generous when Thor stepped down from the throne. In retrospect it makes more sense that Loki was the one on the throne instead that day. It at least explained Odin not taking Mjolnir.

“Of course, what did that get you anyway?” Loki continues. “Your Avengers rip themselves apart and your woman leaves you as well. Pathetic really. All that effort for nought.”

“If you want to be catty, Loki, I can as well.” Thor’s grip on Mjolnir tightens. “Should I mention how well your time on the throne has gone?” 

Loki glares at him, but says nothing more.

They walk on a few minutes more, only interrupted by the occasional tremor, before Loki takes a sharp turn and stops in front of an empty wall. It looks just like any other moldy wall around down here, but Thor can feel the shift in the air, and knows it must be the fissure. Loki pauses for a moment, his armor clinking softly as he turns to look at Thor with a thoughtful expression. 

“I suppose we should disguise ourselves so as not to draw attention to ourselves.”

“True. Those cow horns of yours were anything but discreet the last time we were on midgard.” Thor says, feeling the need to needle Loki some more. That last remark still stung.

There is the faintest hint of anger on Loki’s face before he swiftly covers it. “...Still, we lack the time to find suitable garments. I will take care of it then.”

Thor senses a trick, “Loki don’t-”

But Loki is already stepping into the fissure with a smirk on his face as he disappears.

Thor groans in frustration, and kicks at a rock on the floor. Ultimately not finding a way out of it, he follows after his brother.

The step through the fissure isn’t instantaneous, but is also nothing like the tumbling fall through space like the bifrost is. After a moment of disorientation, Thor finds himself on a bright and busy city street. The transition from darkly-lit corridor to sunlight blinds him for a moment, and he has to shield his eyes.

“Well, brother?” Loki asks from somewhere to his left.

After his eyes adjust the first thing he does is check his clothes. So far so good- his garments are of suitable Midgard attire. The hoodie he’s wearing is even in his signature red. Although perhaps a bit more slovenly than he would have liked, he can’t object to it. His brother even took the time to disguise mjolnir- as an umbrella.

The irony is not lost on him.

“Ha ha, brother.” Thor snorts as he turns the umbrella over in his hands. Overall however, he is thankful that Loki didn’t do anything worse. Like leaving him nude or dressing him in a bridal gown again.

“I thought it would be a nice touch.” Loki says innocently, now standing in front of him.

The first thing Thor notices of Loki’s outfit is that it’s black.

Pitch black. All black. From his dress shirt all the way to his finely polished shoes, Loki was beacon of darkness on the otherwise blindingly bright street. Not only that- it was perfectly tailored to him and inconceivably tight. Thor finds himself staring before he can stop himself.

For someone who prided himself on his illusions and trickery, his brother lacked subtlety.  He stood out too much, especially in this attire.

Still, he was probably standing out a bit  _ too much. _ “Loki, must you really wear all that bl-” Thor's words die in his throat along with any hope of them blending in,  he notices Loki’s final touch to his outfit.

A top Loki’s head, sprouting from his ink-black hair is a pair of two equally black cat ears.

Loki looks at him with a toothy grin as Thor stares. He even elongated his fangs.

“Loki.” Thor finally says, “What the hell.”

His brother makes a show of looking down at himself, pulling at his cuffs and checking his back- Thor notices the long black tail then.

“What? It’s a nice suit. Gucci even.”

Thor doesn't recognize the name, but supposes it’s some earth designer. This of course brings up the question if Loki conjured the suit or regularly visits earth to have suits made for him. Thor shakes his head, refusing to get sidetracked.

“Not the suit the-”  and Thor gestures at his head. “The ears.”

Loki brings his hands to his normal-shaped ears. “Really brother, I think earrings would be a bit much.”

Thor can feel his anger rising, bringing his blood to his face. They’re starting to get strange looks from the passersby.

“The cat ears! The tail!” He whispers harshly, trying and failing to keeps his calm.

Loki blinks.

“What about them?”

A low rumble of thunder can be heard in the distance.

“You don’t like them?”

“Humans don’t have tails.” Thor grinds out, “Or cat ears.”

For the first time Loki’s facade breaks, a tiny amount of worry creeping onto his face at the sound of thunder. Still, he soldiers on.

“Oh Thor, haven’t you heard of cosplay?”

Thor had, in fact, heard of cosplay. He had seen humans of all different ages and genders dress up as himself and his fellow avengers- and even a few dressed as Loki.

This was not cosplay.

First off, they looked much more authentic than anything the cosplayers that he had met. Second of all the ears  _ moved _ , the twitched as the thunder grows steadily louder, the fur rises on his tail. 

“Loki, those are real. They move.”

“It’s really good cosplay?” Loki tries. Thor doesn't respond, so Loki huffs. “Well it’s too late for me to change it.”

Thor has to take a breath to still his anger, the storm growing closer. They weren’t getting anywhere.  With Loki it’s best to learn when to pick your battles. Loki was having his revenge for the ‘catty’ comment, and Thor would have to let him win if they were to get anywhere.

He lets go of the pull he had on the nearby store, his shoulder’s slumping with releasing tension and defeat.

“Fine, brother, keep your amusements… Just take me to your informant.”

WIth a look of triumph, Loki turns on his heel and starts leading the way.

They pass a few minutes in relative silence, both mentally going back to the task at hand. It’s hard for levity to last very long with the threat of Ragnarok on hanging above their heads. Loki weaves through the crowds as if they don’t exist- or more over as if  _ he _ dosen’t exist. It contrasts their earlier trek through Asgard’s catacombs starkly.

While Loki was leading them through a dead and silent passageway, Thor still felt that Loki belonged there. To him. Exploring the mysterious depths of some palace with his brother was normal. Now passing through this brightly lit street in a world he knew well and surrounded by people, Loki felt distinctly foreign. Like a dark spirit of ill luck, guiding him through the congested sidewalk.

Thor studies Loki more closely. It wasn't even that Loki looked  _ bad. _ Really, the black suit was cut perfectly for him, tailored to hug every curve and angle just right. Thor, could let that pitch black suit slide just because he was appreciating the view so much. The ears and tail only added to the sense of foreignness that surrounded Loki, adding to his almost demonic appearance. But at the same time, it seemed so  _ familiar _ to see Loki with the extra appendages, but Thor could not pinpoint why.

But Thor also couldn't help but think they were cute as well. Especially since the tail kept dragging his eye’s to his brother’s ass. Really it was a very nice suit.

“Excuse me!” Someone calls from behind them. At first Thor assumes they’re talking to someone else, until someone pulls on his sleeve. He looks down to find two teenage girls, out  of breath and looking at him with hop in their eyes.

“Y-you’re Thor right?” One asks, the other nodding her head. “Can we get a selfie with you?”

Thor looks back at Loki who, surprisingly, has waited for him. His brother just rolls his eyes and waves at him to hurry up.

“Of course,” He tells the girls warmly. Asgard or Midgard, Thor was always happy to make time for his admirers. Knowing that it will also annoy his brother to no end is a bonus as well.

He can’t help but enjoy how forward his fans on midgard are of wanting to take pictures with him. The ‘selfie’ phenomenon in particular was very interesting, and Thor loves that he has been on midgard long enough to see it’s evolution, from selfies with fans to the selfies him and stark would take during battle at time (with Hawkeye often performing what is called a ‘photobomb’.).

He brings both girls  into his arms and gives a bright smile at the phone one of the girls is holding  out to take the picture.

“Let me see” He gingerly takes the phone from the girl. It’s decent picture. Still, they can do better. And surely his brother won’t mind... “Let me take the next one- my arms are longer.”

So they take a few more, the girls giggling and eventually start adding ‘filters’ that alters their appearance- one even gives them large eyes and cat ears.

Thor glances back at Loki, who’s stone face is utterly betrayed by the ears laying flat against his head in anger, his tail slashing behind him.

Thor takes one more picture, this time with his own phone, and tells the girls that he has important business to take care of.

“Thank you so much Thor!” The more forward of the two says, as her friend blushes and stammers a thank you as well.

Unfortunately as their waving goodbye, one backs into Loki.

Thor stiffens- not knowing exactly how his brother will react.

“Oh sorry-” THe girl says, turning around to face Loki. Both girls look at him and pause, Loki just staring down at them in barely disguised disgust.

“Oh my god!”

Thor grabs his umbrella-

“Look at those ears! They’re so cute!”

“I didn’t know NYCC was this week. Can we get a selfie with you?”

Loki, clearly surprised, merely blinks. His ears perk up though, and the girls squeal some more, saying something about how well done the ears were.

“Of course, it’d be my pleasure.” his brother recovers fast, putting his more charming smile on.

They do a simple selfie, with Loki winking and doing what midgardians refer to as the devil horns gesture with his hand.

“How do you get them to move like that?”

“Magic.” Loki says, the smugness clear on his face.

For once, Thor finds himself on the other side of this situation. HIm sidelined while his brother is fawned over. Thor shifts uncomfortably as Loki charms the girls with his disarming smile and humor. A mixture emotions he can’t quite name twist in his gut. Jealousy perhaps, that Loki smiles and laughs with someone that isn’t Thor. 

Thor snaps a quick photo, as discreetly as possible, of Loki’s face with that smile. It is a sight he hasn’t seen for a long time, and his displeasure of it not being directed at him isn’t enough for him not to treasure it.

Thor starts to pull Loki away, “Come on, Brother. We still have work to do.”

They aren’t so far from the girls that Thor doesn’t hear the surprised, “Wait… Holy shit was that Loki??”

Thor hurries them along a lot faster after that.

The streets become steadily less crowded as they continue on. Thor finds himself staring at Loki’s tail and ass again as they continue on in silence. He still couldn't shake the feeling that the ears and tail seemed familiar.

Loki makes a sharp turn into an alleyway. His ears perk up and his tail quivers slightly.

“We’re close but…” Loki says, “Something is wrong…”

The ground beneath them begins to shake. It takes them both by surprise- both brothers had assumed that the tremors wouldn’t hit midgard for some time. The fact that it had reached midgard so soon was not a good sign.

Luckily the quake itself is small, no major damage occurred. All it really did was make Thor lose his balance, having to have braced himself against the gritty wall of the alley.

The tremors calm down and Thor finds that he has ended up caging Loki against the wall. If by accident or instinct , Thor can not be sure.

“Thor.” Loki says beneath him. “It’s worse than we thought.”

Thor nods. “It is.”

“We should get going.”

Thor nods.

Loki squirms a bit. “Move.”

Thor thinks about complying, he really does.  But Loki pressed up against a wall, cat ears twitching and face flushed, brings a memory to his mind.

“No, I don’t think I will.” He says instead, bringing a hand to Loki’s face. Loki looks dubiously at him. “I have a better idea.”

“Thor what-” Loki’s question is cut off with a whimper as Thot slides his fingers into Loki’s hair, caressing one of his cat ears.

“I remember now. You looked like this once before when a spell went wrong.”

“Ah…”

Thor trails his other hand to Loki’s hip, feeling the soft fabric of his suit. “If I remember correctly, you’re very sensitive like this.” His hand reach around to the base of Loki’s tail and Loki jumps at the contact. Thor wastes now time in finally being able to grab Loki’s ass through the fabric of those ridiculously tight pants, rubbing the base of his tail as he does so.

Loki keens, and squirms in his hold, hands clenching at sleeves of Thor’s hoodie. “T-thor this isn’t the time.”

“You’ve teased me in this form all day.” Thor takes his hand from Loki’s hair and loosens his tie,  ripping a button or two of his dress shirt so that he can’t mouth and bite at Loki’s neck the way he likes.

“Ah! Thor, really-” He tries pushing thor away, but Thor bites harder and Loki cries out and pulls Thor closer instead.

Thor grabs Loki's ass and pushes him higher against the wall. He shoved a leg between Loki’s leg and can feel his hardness press against his thigh.

“Nngh…” Loki grinds against Thor’s thigh on instinct, hands gripping Thor even tighter. It’s been so long since Thor has seen Loki like this, panting for breath and tongue free of bards and needles. 

He brings a free hand to massage Loki through his pants, his cock already so hard and wanting. His other hand rubs and grips at Loki’s tail and ass, and Loki thrashes at intense sensations. He grinds his own cock against Loki’s thigh in sympathy.

“Thor, please.” Loki pants, hand entwined in Thor’s hair, somewhere along the way he has lost his hair tie and loki had wounded both his hands in his golden locks. “Kiss me.”

Thor grabs Loki’s chin, blown pupils only leaving a sliver of green. He kisses him, and Loki’s mouth opens readily for him, he moans and grinds down harder against him. Thor can feel one of Loki’s fangs graze his tongue, and he shivers, wondering how that would feel against his cock. Loki had always known just when to add a little teeth. 

Thor kisses him harder, Loki moaning into his mouth and Thor finally goes for Loki’s belt. His hand fumble for only a second before it's undone, button ripped off and zipper down. Loki does the same for him, fingers nimble and twice as quick. Thor takes them both in hand, and Loki’s hands are in his hair again, bringing him into a biting kiss, fangs nipping at his lips as thor’s hand begins to work them-

“Ahem.”

They both freeze.

“I don’t know if you are aware, but public indecency is a crime in this world.” Says a man behind them, but Thor is to frozen for the moment to turn around and see who this man is. Loki on the other hand, is already facing him.

“Ah, Dr. Stephen Strange. What a pleasure to meet you at last.” He says breezily, voice only retaining a hint of breathlessness. “I’ve heard good things about you.”

Thor glances back enough to see a man in clear sorcerer attire, a perfectly trimmed goatee and red cape being the more striking features. He looks completely unimpressed with the both of them.

“And I’ve heard nothing but bad of you, Loki.” Strange’s voice dripping with nothing but derision. He looks at Thor with a thoughtful expression. “But you, Thor, I’ve heard better.”

Thor hurriedly places himself back in his pants and steps away from Loki, who much to Thor’s frustration, is already perfectly decent excepting the flush on his cheeks. 

“I apologize,I- we-” He tries, but Strange cuts him off.

“I don’t want to know and I don’t need to know.”

“Thor,” Loki says from behind him, voice completely cool and collected. “This is Dr. Stephen Strange, one of the foremost sorcerers in all of Midgard. He is the one who can help us find Odin.”

Strange looks at both of them dubiously. “Before I help anyone, I want an explanation.” He points at Loki, “No, not from you. You will find yourself in a mirror dimension if you take another step.” He points at Thor, “You, come with me.”

Strange turns down the alleyway, cloak swirling behind him. 

Thor looks back at Loki, cat ears and tail vanished for now, still leaning against the alley wall; looking as respectable and serious as he can in that dangerous black suit. Thor can’t help but mourn the differences between this Loki and the one who Thor had pressed against the wall. The aching between his legs tells him to go finish what they had started, wants to see Loki mewling and writhing again.

But duty calls, and the fate of the nine realms hangs heavy in the air with each passing moment.

“I’ll be back, Brother.” He says instead, turning to follow Strange. “Stay here.”

“Of course.” Loki says, looking entirely too disinterested not to be suspicious.

Thor eyes him seriously. “Loki, don’t cause any trouble.”

Loki grins like a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to [lunarfay](http://lunarfay.tumblr.com/) for the encouragment!


End file.
